Cette Lettre
by Vert Emeraude
Summary: Ne ditton pas que l'amour est plus fort que tout? Draco va le découvrir quand sa douleur lui fera prendre une décision importante après que Harry lui ai creusé une cicatrice au coeur.HD OS


**_Résumé: Draco n'en peux plus de souffrir. Tout allais bien entre lui et Harry jusqu'à ce que celui-ci fasse quelque chose qui restera sans doute à jamais dans son coeur. Qu'est ce qui peut cicatriser cette blessure profonde? Il fait un choix difficile pour éviter de souffrir mais ne dit on pas que l'amour est plus fort que tout? _**

_**CETTE LETTRE**_

_**Mi amor**_

_**Je t'écris cette lettre**_

_**A l'encre de mes larmes**_

_**Ce ne sont quelques mots **_

_**A la lueur d'une flamme**_

_**Tu es là près de moi**_

_**Ton corps est endormi**_

Tu es couché sur le ventre, le corps recouvert de ce fin drap blanc. Tes cheveux noir coupé cours en quelques mèches cascadant le long de ta nuque ressortent par la pureté de ce tissu qui t'illumine. Quelques mèches recouvrent ton front où ta cicatrice a disparu depuis que tu as combattu et vaincu Voldemort.

Cela va faire bientôt un an que la bataille finale a eu lieu. La guerre a fait rage durant trois longues années. Elle a vraiment débutée lors de notre septième année. C'est à ce moment là que j'ai retourné ma veste. Pour toi. Pour qu'il puisse y avoir un nous.

Je t'aimais depuis la fin de la sixième année. Je l'ai su quand je t'ai réconforter après que tu es appris la mort de Ginny Weasley. C'est ma tante, Bellatrix qui lui avait lancé le sortilège mortel après plusieurs Doloris.

Tu étais dans le parc, pleurant comme un enfant apeuré et je n'ai pas pu résister à t'approcher et te parler. Tu me touchais au plus profond de moi. Tu allais mal, très mal même. Tu étais au bord de la dépression et tes amis n'ont rien vu ou alors tu les repoussais. Je ne sais pas vraiment en fait. Tu ne m'en as jamais vraiment parlé. Mais je sais que je voulais arrêté ce flot de larmes salées qui coulaient le long de tes joues rosies par l'air frais de la nuit.

Tu as d'abord été surpris que je sois là sans me moquer. J'avais laissé mon masque tombé rien que pour toi. C'était la première fois. Et pas la dernière.

Je t'ai demandé doucement ce que tu avais. Tu as hésité au début. Tu m'as même repoussé mais je restais là, assis à côté de toi au bord du lac dans nuit de Mai. Je t'ai juré que je ne dirais rien à personne. Puis après une longue réflexion à tel point que je m'attendais à ce que tu ne parle pas, tu as commencé ton récit.

Tu m'as avoué que tu en avais marre de cette vie qui était la tienne. Tu l'as répugnait. Tu disait qu'elle ne t'avais rien offert à part la douleur, la colère, la souffrance de voir tout ces gens à qui tu tenais mourir, la haine que tu souhaitais faire ressortir. Tu m'as parlé du dégoût que tu éprouvais pour tout ces meurtriers qui se battaient pour une cause qui n'était pas la leur, de cette peine immense que tu avais en pensant à ta vie.

Elle t'a offert beaucoup de choses mais des mauvaises choses. Tant de mauvaises choses pour un adolescent de presque dix sept ans qui n'avait pas eu le temps de grandir comme un enfant normal. Mais comme un nourrisson qui c'était vu entrer dans une guerre dont il ne connaissait même pas l'existence avant d'entrer à Poudlard. Tu haïssais Voldemort pour t'avoir arracher ce à quoi tu avais le plus besoin: des parents et l'amour. Tu ne connaissais ni l'un ni l'autre. Tu avais peur de ne pas découvrir ce que c'était à cause de cette guerre dont tu étais le principal concerné.

Tu pensais que tu mourais de la main de Voldemort ou que tu l'entraînerais avec toi dans la mort mais jamais que tu survivrais à cette guerre sans aucune raison d'être et d'exister.

Je me retrouvais dans ce que tu disais. Je savais que moi aussi je faisais parti de cette guerre mais je ne savais pas encore pour quel côté. Depuis que mon père avait été arrêté et enfermé à Azkaban je réfléchissais beaucoup sur mon choix de "carrière" et mon avenir. Mon père voulait que je devienne Mangemort, moi je ne savais pas avant de t'avoir parlé.

D'un côté je savais que si je ne devenait pas larbin de Voldemort je me ferais tuer pour trahison mais d'un autre côté si je rentrais chez les Mangemorts je me ferais sans doute tuer ou capturé par un Auror où par toi. Et puis je n'avais pas envie de tuer comparé à ce que pourrais penser certaines personnes. Et je n'avais certainement plus envie de te tuer. Je voulais que cette guerre finisse et quoi de mieux que la mort de Voldemort pour qu'elle s'arrête?

Si tu mourais la guerre s'intensifierais. Voldemort voudrais prendre le plus de pouvoirs possible sur la planète, tuer tous les Moldus, rendre les sang mêlés esclaves. Et enfin il voudrai exterminer tout ceux qui s'opposerais à lui jusqu'à arriver à gouverner le monde entier.

Alors que si la Lumière gagnait, tout s'achèverait. Les derniers Mangemorts seraient traqué, arrêtés, jugés et enfermés ou tués et tout s'arrêterais là. Tout le monde essaierait de reprendre une vie normale et rangée. Nous serions en paix et nous pourrions dormir tranquil sans avoir peu d'être tuer pendant la nuit sous le prétexte que notre sang n'est pas pur et que nous ne sommes pas dans les rangs de Voldemort.

Le Mage Noir devait effectivement et impérativement mourir. C'était une obligation. Je voulais vivre dans un monde saint, calme et libre où personne ne porterais de jugement, moi le premier

Mais je comprenais que le dénouement de la bataille finale passerait par toi. Tu étais le seul à pouvoir tuer Voldemort et en te voyant comme cela, pleurant dans tes bras mit autour de tes genoux remontés contre ton torse je me disais que tu n'aurais peut être pas la force de continuer jusqu'au bout. Peut être préférerais tu mettre fin à ta vie par toi-même plutôt que de combattre. Je ne savais pas pourquoi je ne voulais pas que tu meurs, ni pourquoi mon coeur se serait en pensant à ton corps inerte devenant de plus en plus froid, tes yeux vides restés ouvert comme pour fixé une dernière fois le ciel avant de rendre ton dernier souffle.

Puis une fois que tu avais parlé tu m'as regardé, tes yeux baignés de larmes et tu m'as demandé pourquoi je t'écoutais.

Je t'ai dit que je te comprenais, que moi aussi je n'aimais pas ma vie, que je ne voulais pas participé à la guerre et surtout pas devenir Mangemort comme mon père.

Tu m'as regardé un peu bizarrement. Je ne savais pas si tu me croyais et je craignais un peu ta réaction. J'avais peur que tu ne me ris au nez. Mais contre toute attente tu m'as avoué que tu espérais que je ne devienne pas Mangemort. Tu espérais me voir à tes côtés lors de cette guerre. J'étais heureux parce que tu me croyais mais je ne savais pas vraiment comment tu faisais pour me faire si facilement confiance après tant d'année de haine entre nous.

Enfin tu m'as rappelé que je devrait faire un choix. Je le savais depuis longtemps mais je n'étais pas sûr. Soit je rentrais chez les Mangemort, soit dans l'Ordre du Phénix. Je voyais bien dans tes yeux encore humides que tu souhaitais que je choisisse de me battre à tes côtés mais je ne pouvais pas te donner ma réponse. Mon coeur battait la chamade quand je te regardais dans les yeux et tout mon être tremblait sous tes magnifique émeraudes. Je ne comprenait pas mes sentiments à ce moment là.

Bizarrement ... j'avais envie de t'embrasser. Je ne l'ai pas fait bien sûr, je venait d'avoir un semblant de confiance de ta part, tout aurait été brisé et je ne le voulait absolument pas.

_**oOoOoOo**_

Nous nous sommes revu seul à seul dans les semaines qui suivirent. Je savais ce que je ressentais à partir de ces moments passés avec toi mais il y avait toujours une frontière que tu mettais entre nous. Tu te protégeais. Tu avais sans doute peur de souffrir. Pour toi je n'étais qu'un ami et rien d'autre. Et puis les dernières années n'étaient pas effacées comme l'on efface un dessin sur la plage et qu'il est emporté par la mer. Nous nous haïssions avant et maintenant nous entretenions cette amitié connu seulement de nous deux. Pour moi ce n'étais pas assez. Je ne voulais pas seulement ton amitié mais aussi ton amour. Je voulais posséder ton coeur. Mais je laissais mes sentiments de côté et faisait tout pour te faire sourire et te faire sentir mieux.

_**oOoOoOo**_

Durant les grandes vacances je suis retourné au Manoir. J'ai défié mon père qui voulait m'emmener à mon émancipation avec Voldemort. Il m'a battu et enfermé. Je suis resté je ne sais combien de temps dans ce cachot froid et humide. Mais Severus est finalement venu me chercher et quand je me suis réveillé à l'infirmerie de Poudlard tu étais là, à mes côtés. Tu me tenais la main et avait l'air de me veiller.

J'étais empli de joie de te revoir, tu étais ce qui m'avait permis de tenir durant ces quinze jours passé dans ces cachots.

Je t'ai demandé ce qu'il c'était passé et tu m'as expliqué que j'étais resté une semaine dans le coma et que mon parrain s'était beaucoup inquiété pour moi ... et toi aussi. J'ai vu dans tes yeux que tu avais eu peur pour moi.

Je t'ai demandé comment Severus m'avait retrouvé. Tu as rougit mais tu m'as dit que c'était toi qui avait prévenu Dumbledore. Tu m'avais envoyé une lettre mais au bout de dix jours je ne t'avais toujours pas répondu alors que je t'avais promis de le faire. Je savais que tu aurais eu envie de parler. Tu était chez les Dursley et tu t'ennuyait alors je t'avais proposé de m'envoyer des lettres anonymes.

Dumbledore avait donc envoyé une brigade de l'Ordre au manoir après que tu lui ai avoué que nous étions amis et que je voulais me battre avec toi et non contre toi. Severus avait arrêté les membres de l'Ordre avant d'arriver au manoir. D'après lui le plus sûr était que ce soit lui qui aille me chercher. Il était mon parrain, mon père lui faisait donc confiance et s'il était présent au Manoir il aurait toujours pu dire que ce n'était qu'une visite de courtoisie. Ils ont capitulé et Severus est allé au Manoir.

Finalement tout c'était bien passé, il n'y avait personne dans le Manoir et mon parrain m'avait retrouvé dans le cachot, nu et blessé à sang, mon bras formant un angle étrange et j'étais dans le coma. Il m'avait tout de suite amené à Poudlard et je me réveillait à présent après une semaine d'absence, toi près de moi.

Alors que tu finissais ton récit, je me rendit compte que normalement tu ne devrais pas être ici mais chez ta famille de moldu. Alors je t'ai demandé pourquoi tu étais à Poudlard en plein mois de Juillet. Ton visage s'est assombri et les larmes ont commencé à couler de tes deux émeraudes. Je t'ai pris dans mes bras, laissant de côté la douleur qui me vrillait le crâne et me préoccupant seulement à ce que tu aille mieux. Tu as longtemps pleuré alors que ton corps frissonnait sous les mouvements apaisant de ma main.

Après être calmé tu a commencé à parler.

Alors que Dumbledore préparait mon sauvetage, des Mangemorts avaient attaqué Privet Drive durant la nuit. Ils avaient réussit à briser les barrières de protection et ça avait été un vrai carnage.

Ta tante, ton oncle, ton cousin ainsi que ta Tante Marge qui était venu passé une semaine chez ta famille avaient été assassinés alors qu'ils étaient descendu voir qui avait fait exploser leur porte d'entré. Mais ils avaient reçu un éclair vert chacun, leur corps tombant dans les escaliers pour arriver aus pieds de leur agresseurs dont mon père et ma mère faisait parti. Je m'en voulait. C'était de ma faute si ta famille était morte. Si je n'avais pas désobéit à mon père rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé car les membres de l'Ordre seraient resté sur leur position près de Privet Drive.

Tu m'as ensuite dit que toi tu n'étais pas descendu. Tu avais su à l'instant même où la porte avait exploser ce qui c'était passé. Tu avais essayer de transplaner, mais tu n'avais pas encore dix sept ans, tu n'avais donc pas passé ton permis.

Les Mangemorts étaient arrivé en haut de l'escalier. Tu avais aussitôt bloqué la porte de ta chambre à l'aide d'un sort. Tu t'étais concentré pour disparaître mais mon père essayait d'ouvrir la porte ou de la faire exploser, ce qui te déconcentrais.

Dès que la porte implosa un Doloris se dirigea vers toi. Tu disparus au même moment ou le sort te toucha et réapparus devant les grilles de Poudlard où j'apparaissais au même moment dans les bras de mon parrain. Dès qu'il t'avais vu, convulsant et retenant tes gémissements de douleur il avait tout de suite compris ce qu'il c'était passé.

Tu m'avais suivit dificilement jusqu'à l'infirmerie où Madame Pomfresh te fit prendre une potion de sommeil après que tu es vérifié que j'allais bien. Et nous voici une semaine après notre arrivée ici.

Tu avais recommencé à pleurer dans mes bras au fil de ton récit en tenant ma chemise de malade dans tes petits poings crispés. Au bout de dix minutes tu as relevé la tête et nos yeux se sont unis. Tu avais murmuré un faible "merci" puis te yeux s'étaient dirigés lentement vers ma bouche où mon souffle se faisait plus rapide. Mon coeur battait follement dans ma poitrine alors que tu rapprochais ta tête de la mienne. Finallement, tes lèvres caressèrent les miennes doucement et tu les embrassa. Au début, trop choqué je ne répondit pas à ton baiser. Mais quand je compris ce qu'il se passait je t'entraînait dans un furieux ballai où beaucoup de sentiments étaient passé. Que ce soit la peine, le désir, le regret, la passion et d'autre, le baiser s'intensifiait à chaque seconde. Nous nous relâchions à bout de souffle, j'étais étourdi mais heureux.

J'avais rêvé de ce baiser depuis cette nuit au bord du lac où nous avions commencé à nous connaître. Je t'ai observé ensuite. Tu avais les joues roses, les lèvres rouges et les yeux encore humides. Tu avais l'air gêné. Je t'ai alors demandé la raison de ton geste. Tu as alors bafouillé diverses raisons, comme la peur que tu ressentais, que tu réagissais peut être au contre coups de la mort de ta famille. Tu étais perdu en vérité. Tu avais besoin de réconfort, de te sentir protégé, rassuré et aimer même si tu n'osais pas le dire.

Je t'ai quand même garder dans mes bras jusqu'à ce que l'infirmière arrive et t'ordonne de te coucher dans le lit d'à côté. Tu m'avais embrassé dans le cou et étais partit te coucher en me souhaitant une bonne nuit ce qui était absurde puisqu'il était deux heures de l'après midi. Mais tu devais encore être désorienté même si les meurtres s'étaient déroulé une semaine auparavant.

_**oOoOoOo**_

J'étais resté une semaine à l'infirmerie. Tu m'as rendu visite tout les jours. L'infirmière t'avais réprimandé souvent parce que je devais me reposer et dès que tu venais je me réveillais et nous parlions. Mais nous n'avions par reparlé du baiser, je ne voulais pas te déstabiliser encore plus que tu ne l'étais déjà.

A ton anniversaire nous avions organisé un repas dans la Grande Salle avec les professeurs McGonagall, Rogue et Dumbeldore. Il y avait aussi Remus Lupin, notre ancien professeur de DCFM. Je voyais bien que tu étais triste que tes amis ne soient pas là même si tu essayais de le cacher.

Tu avais reçu une pensine de la part de Remus Lupin. Il t'avais dit que tu aurais peut être besoin de ranger certains souvenirs. J'avais vu dans tes yeux qu'il avait raison et j'ai eu peur que tu ne veuille oublier le moment de notre baiser, mais je ne voulais pas vraiment savoir si tu le voulais.

McGonagall et étrangement Severus t'ont offert une combinaison de combat qui se composait d'un pantalon en cachemir prenant la taille du porteur. Une robe verte et argent qui était faite pour tout les mouvements et toutes les situations de combats ainsi qu'une tunique pour mettre sous la robe qui était d'un blanc pur avec des mailles d'argent sur le devant à la place des contours et un lion doré rugissant en levant les pattes en signe de défense en maille dorée sur le devant.

Severus avait expliqué que cette tunique protégeait le porteur de toutes les agressions à l'armes blanches. Dumbledore t'avais regardé d'un air grave puis avait fait apparaître une longue lame étincelante sur lequel était gravé le nom de Godric Gryffondor. Tu avais demandé pourquoi il t'offrais cette épée. Dumbledore avait alors expliqué que cette arme revenait à chaque véritable Gryffondor et donc qu'elle revenait à chaque héritier et c'était toi. Tu héritais de l'épée et la tunique de Gryffondor.

Tu étais resté bouche-bée pendant quelques minutes, j'avais ris de ta tête et tu t'étais rembruné. Et comme un réflexe que je rêvais d'avoir avec toi je t'ai embrassé sur la joue, cela t'as fait rougir et rire les professeurs et l'ami de ton père.

Puis pour calmer la situation j'ai sortit mon cadeau pour toi. Tu l'as déballé et tes yeux avaient brillés alors que tu découvraient ton présent.

C'était une magnifique petite émeraude de deux centimètres de diamètre de la même couleur que tes yeux. Elle était attachée à une chaîne en or et quand un sorcier la mettait autour de son cou une brume de la même couleur que son âme se formait au centre de la pierre.

Tes yeux brillaient d'émotions car tu savais ce que signifiait cette pierre.

C'était en réalité une protection pour le sorcier qui la portait et qui était extrêmement rare. Il n'existait que deux pierres comme celle-ci dans le monde. Elle avait été faite par Merlin lui-même d'après les livres et celui-ci en avait faite une seconde pour Gryffondor mais personne ne savais où elle se trouvait.

Tu m'as demandé de te la mettre autour du cou, ce que je fis et accidentellement mes doigt frôlèrent ta peau si douce alors que nos yeux s'encraient. Tu avais rougit mais m'a remercié en souriant doucement. Une fois le collier mit, une brume rouge se forma au centre de la pierre, prouvant que tu étais l'héritier de Gryffondor.

Quand nos regards se lâchèrent au bout de deux minutes nous remarquâmes que tout le monde étais partis. Ils m'avaient laissé face à toi alors qu'ils savaient ce que je ressentais pour toi.

Quand j'ai reporté mon attention sur toi j'ai eu l'agréable surprise de te voir me regarder tendrement. Tu m'as demandé de te suivre après que tu es diminuer tes cadeaux et nous nous sommes diriger en silence vers l'appartement que nous partagions.

Une fois le tableau cachant notre chambre ouvert je suis retrouvé collé au mur avec tes lèvres contres les miennes. Même si j'avais été surpris, j'avais répondu à ton baiser, tes lèvres m'avaient tant manquées. Nous nous sommes retrouvé dans ton lit s'embrassant et se caressant mais je t'ai arrêté. Je ne voulais pas que cela soit seulement qu'une passade pour toi. Je te voulais entièrement, coeur, corps et âme.

Tu as sûrement cru que je te repoussais parce que je ne voulais pas de toi donc tu avais commencé à te relever, les yeux brillant déjà de larmes. Et comme pour te prouver que je ne te repoussais pas je t'ai ramené vers moi et t'ai embrassé amoureusement et t'ai demandé de réfléchir sur tes sentiments. J'avais vu que tu te posais des questions alors je t'ai demandé pourquoi tu avais l'air soucieux.

Tu m'as réembrassé puis m'a murmuré "Je t'aime" à mon oreille d'une voix sensuelle qui me fit fondre. Mon coeur avait raté quelques battements tant j'étais heureux. J'ai sauté sur tes lèvres et t'es embrassé avec autant d'empressement et d'amour qu'il te laissa pantois à la fin. Je t'ai ensuite regardé dans les yeux et t'ais finalement murmuré les trois mots que j'avais tant rêvé de te dire.

Nous avions passé la nuit dans les bras l'un de l'autre, nos jambes entrelacées et nos regards dans celui ce l'autre avec une tendresse infinie. Nous n'avions pas encore fait l'amour tout les deux. Pas encore, nous n'étions pas encore prêt. Notre relation était fragile et neuve mais aujourd'hui vu ce qu'il c'est passé par la suite ça aurait peut être été mieux pour nous. Tu n'aurais pas fait ce que tu as fais et je n'aurais pas aussi mal maintenant.

_**oOoOoOo**_

Durant notre dernière année nous avons caché notre relation aux autres élèves mais les professeurs étaient heureux de nous voir ensemble.

Nous nous voyons la nuit, dans ma chambre où tu me rejoignais. Ton corps étais collé au mien et j'étais heureux même si je savais que mon désir grandissait jour après jour. Mais je savais que tu n'étais pas encore près. J'attendais donc en t'offrant tout l'amour que je te portais.

Ce n'est qu'à la Saint Valentin que tu m'as offert le plus beau des cadeaux. Celui de t'aimer corps, âme et esprit.

J'étais revenu de mon entraînement de Quidditch que je n'avais pas pu repousser pour être avec toi. Mais en entrant dans ma chambre, tu étais là, sur mon lit, magnifique. Tu avais disposé des dizaines de petites bougies blanches et des pétales de roses rouge au sol et sur le couvre lit tout autour de toi. Ma chambre était vraiment magnifique et toi encore plus.

Tu étais nu sur le lit à baldaquin, un petit sourire timide au lèvre. Tu m'as fais signe d'approcher car j'étais resté pétrifié sur la pas de la porte. Et quand je fus assis à côté de toi tu étais tout de suite venu sur mes genoux, m'avais embrasser timidement puis m'avais souhaité un Joyeux anniversaire ainsi qu'une bonne saint Valentin avant de capturé mes lèvres dans un baiser passionné.

Et oui, Draco Malfoy était né le quatorze Février, jour de la Saint Valentin. Nous nous sommes aimé toute la nuit. Tu avais été très curieux de tout ce que je faisais et nous avions atteint la jouissance ensemble. Nous nous sommes endormis dans les bras l'un de l'autre, ensemble et heureux.

_**oOoOoOo**_

Les mois qui suivirent furent beaucoup moins calme. Les attaques de Voldemort affluaient et tu avais quelque fois des crises à cause de tes cauchemars. Voldemort te montrais le meurtre de tout tes amis, les professeurs et les autres élèves. Tu te réveillais souvent la nuit, pris de spasmes et en sueur. J'essayais de te réconforter et te rassurer mais tu me repoussais. Je ne comprenais pas trop pourquoi à ce moment là mais je n'osais pas te demander la raison. Je gardais tout pour moi.

_**oOoOoOo**_

Puis la bataille finale arriva plus vite que nous le pensions. Cela faisait deux mois que nous étions sortit du collège qu'elle fut à nous. Beaucoup de personnes tombèrent ce jour là, autant pour le Bien que le mal. Tu avais vaincu Voldemort après deux heures de rude combat. Tu as évité les sortilèges de mort, les doloris qui avaient été beaucoup présent et que tu n'as pas pu tous éviter. J'ai voulu m'interposer contre beaucoup de sort mais tu avais formé un dome autour de vous deux pour être seul avec celui qui avait changé ta vie à l'âge de un an.

Puis la fin est arrivé. La mort de Voldemort a été accueillit par une ovation de la part des sorciers du monde. C'était l'effervescence.

Mais toi tu n'y as pas participé. Tu étais retourné dans notre appartement et quand je t'ai retrouvé tu avais l'air perdu. Tu semblais de plus savoir où tu en étais mais quand je t'ai demandé ce qui te tracassais tu n'as pas voulu me répondre. Tu semblais comme ... mort.

_**oOoOoOo**_

Les sept mois qui suivirent furent ponctué de réaménagements, de procès, de traques mais aussi de retrouvailles, de joie, de peur de ce que l'avenir offrait à présent que la guerre était finit.

Nous nous sommes installé dans un appartement dans un quartier de Londres dès la fin de nos études. J'ai commencé des études de Médicomages et toi celles de joueur professionnel de Quidditch en tant qu'attrapeur. J'avais toujours pensé que tu voulais devenir Aurors, je ne m'attendais pas à cette carrière. Mais tu es vite entré dans une équipe et durant quatre mois je ne t'ai pas vu beaucoup, même très peu. Tu devait te faire connaître dans le monde en tant que joueur et non comme Sauveur de l'Humanité. Tout les matchs que tu jouais, tu les remportais haut la main, le Vif d'or tendu vers les cieux en signe de victoire.

Moi, je démoralisais. Tu me manquais affreusement et les seules fois où l'on se voyait tu étais distant. Nous faisions peu l'amour et tu ne disais plus que tu m'aimais comme autrefois. J'avais peur que tes sentiments pour moi aient changé.

_**oOoOoOo**_

Mais au mois de Février j'ai voulu te faire une surprise en allant te voir en Belgique où tu jouais contre les Aillerons d'Acier. Tu as fait gagner ton équipe bien sûr. Tu ne m'avais pas vu dans les tribunes, je t'ai donc suivit jusqu'au vestiaires quand j'ai vu qu'après quinze minutes tu ne sortais pas.

Ce que j'ai vu m'as terrifié, pétrifié. Je ne pouvais plus bouger et ma respiration c'était bloquée dans mes poumons. J'étais complètement paralysé.

Tu étais là, devant moi, dans les douches de ce vestiaire, nu et contre toi, un homme qui te prenait contre ce carrelage blanc. Je t'ai longuement regardé prendre du plaisir à sentir cet homme s'enfoncer en toi avec force. Tu criais, gémissais, griffais, mordais, suppliais. Tu prenais pleinement ton pied et ça me dégoûtais.

Après je ne sais combien de temps, quand finalement cet homme jouit en toi, je prit conscience que je n'avais pas bouger. Puis quand tu vint à ton tour entre vos deux corps, s'en fut trop. Je me suis enfuit, les larmes inondant mes joues. Tu ne m'avais pas vu et c'était tant mieux. Je ne voulais pas que tu sache que je t'avais vu.

Je comprenais à présent que tu ne ressentais plus rien pour moi. Même si je le savais je ne comprenais pas pourquoi tu restais avec moi. Tu étais clairement malheureux au près de moi et même si je t'aime à en mourir, je suis près à te laisser partir pour que tu puisse être heureux avec un autre. Même si mes larmes coulent de mes yeux, si mon coeur se brise rien qu'à l'idée de te perdre et que je suffoque, je ne veux qu'une chose: ton bonheur.

_**oOoOoOo**_

Cela fait maintenant deux mois que je t'ai vu dans les bras d'un autre et je n'en ai parlé à personne. Je me suis posé des tas de questions. Pourquoi restais-tu avec moi revenait le plus souvent.

Mais aujourd'hui quand je te regarde dormir dans ces draps blancs alors que toute insoucience à quitté ton visage je me demande qu'une seule chose.

_**Je me demande à quoi tu rêves.**_

_**Est-ce à lui? **_

Rêve tu à celui qui t'as enlevé à moi? A celui qui a capturé ton coeur? J'aimerais tant savoir ce que tu pense. J'aimerais tant comprendre tes actes. J'aimerais tant réussir à dormir paisiblement comme toi. Rejoindre le pays des rêves où tu dois déambuler toutes les nuits.

_**J'aimerais tant te rejoindre.**_

_**Mes yeux se ferment si forts.**_

_**J'aimerais tant t'atteindre.**_

**_Et recommencer encore_.**

J'aimerais tant recommencer ce qu'on vivait au début de notre relation. Nous nous aimions et c'était le plus important.

Aujourd'hui je ne sais plus ce que l'on a perdu ou gagné. As-tu gagné quelque chose dans les bras de cet homme? As-tu eu plus de plaisir qu'avec moi? As-tu vu les étoiles dans ses bras? Tu sais, moi je pourrais te les offrir les étoiles. Elles sont toutes rassemblées dans mes yeux quand je te vois. Tu es mon étoile et toutes les autres gravitent autour de toi quand tu es là. Je t'aime et ça rien ne le changera.

Et toi? Aimes-tu cet homme? Où est-ce juste la luxure et la débauche qui te pousse dans ses bras?

Je t'aime mais te voir t'éloigner de moi est une déchirure. Mon coeur saigne quand je te voir rire avec tes amis mais que ton visage s'assombrit en ma présence. J'ai donc décidé ce que je devais faire bien avant que cela ne s'envenime. Je souffrirais mais si cela peut te permettre d'être heureux je le ferais. Alors ...

_**Sur tes lèvres je poserais un dernier baiser**_

_**En souvenir de nos nuits passé tout **_

_**Doucement sans te réveiller**_

_**Cette lettre je la glisserais sur ton oreiller**_

_**Je m'en irais sur le bout des pieds**_

_**Mi amor te quiera lo siento.**_

Oui, je vais partir mon ange. Te laisser. M'éloigner. Tu seras heureux ensuite. Hein, tu seras heureux dis moi? Oui, tu seras libéré et je serais content car ton bonheur c'est moi qui te l'auras offert. Je suis heureux seulement si tu l'es mais malgré tout je ne peux empêcher mes larmes de couler le long de mes joues. J'ai tellement mal ! Mais je t'aime et je sais que je dois partir, pour toi et seulement toi. Il n'y a que toi qui compte mon amour. Seulement toi. Toujours toi. Moi je ne passe qu'en second. Ce sera à tout jamais toi. Et même si ...

_**Tu t'es brûlé les ailes**_

_**Entre les bras d'un autre**_

Et que ...

_**J'ai crié vers le ciel**_

_**Pour pardonner ta faute**_

Je sais que je ne pourrais m'arrêter d'y penser. cette scène de lui en toi resteras à jamais gravé dans mon coeur comme un tatouage indélébile marqué au fer rouge synonyme de ma douleur. Je ne sais pas si quelque chose pourrais effacer ou cicatriser cette blessure.

Je me rappel que quand tu n'allais pas bien ...

_**Tu cachais tes blessures**_

Ou quand c'était moi ...

_**Tu pansais mes blessures**_

Je ne sais plus vraiment depuis quand mais ...

_**Le goût de tes caresses **_

_**N'est plus aussi pure.**_

Peut-être le sont elles depuis que tu as vaincu Voldemort ou bien quand tu es entré dans ton équipe, peut être même depuis le début. Je ne sais pas trop. Mais tu n'as peut être plus autant de pureté pour moi depuis que je t'ai vu avec lui.

J'aimerais tant savoir depuis quand tu me trompe.

J'aimerais tant comprendre ce que tu ressents.

_**J'aimerais tant te rejoindre**_

_**Mes yeux se ferment si forts**_

_**J'aimerais tant t'atteindre**_

_**Et recommencer encore. **_

J'aimerais tant que nous nous aimions comme dans le passé. Tout serais plus simple même si nous étions caché.

J'ai tellement mal ! Je n'en peux plus de souffrir à force de te revoir dans mon sommeil hurler le nom de cet homme alors que tu te libère. Mon amour pour toi m'empêche de faire le moindre mal à ton amant car je sais que ça te blesserais.

Alors mon choix est fait. j'y ait réfléchit et ...

_**Sur tes lèvres je poserais un dernier baiser**_

_**En souvenir de nos nuits passé tout **_

_**Doucement sans te réveiller**_

_**Cette lettre je la glisserais sur ton oreiller**_

_**Je m'en irais sur le bout des pieds**_

_**Mi amor te quiera lo siento.**_

Mon sac est déjà fait. Je n'ai plus qu'à partir.

Je termine ma lettre pour toi en signant et écrivant les trois mots que j'aime tant te dire puis replis le parchemin. Je prend ma chevalière de mon annulaire et le positionne au dessus de la bougie qui est sur ma table de nuit. Puis d'un geste lent je la trempe dans cette cire rouge sang et appose enfin la bague sur le parchemin replié. La cire se raffermie et se durcie. Je sort enfin du lit, m'habille de gestes lents et silencieux et pose mon sac à l'entrée de notre appartement, la lettre toujours à la main.

Tu es revenu après six long mois d'absence et moi je part pours toujours, loin de toi, même si je souffre déjà.

Je m'avance vers notre lit où tu dors comme un ange. Mais c'est ange c'est brûlé les ailes. Tu es un ange déchu pour moi. Je te regarde. Tu es magnifique mon coeur, le sais-tu? La lumière de la bougie danse sur ton visage, et tes cheveux noir brille dans cette demie obscurité. Tu es un appel à la luxure à te voir dans ces draps blancs, symbole de la pureté. Tes cheveux noir indomptable caressant l'oreiller, tes lèvres rosées qui n'appellent qu'à un baiser de ma part.

Je ne peut y résister. Je me penche et dépose mes lèvres sur les tiennes dans un ultime baiser d'adieu. Le dernier. Même si j'aurais préféré qu'il ne soit pas mélangé à mes larmes de tristesse et de douleur, je ne peux que l'apprécier et le savourer.

J'adore tant découvrir ta bouche. Je ne sais comment je pourrais m'en passer. Mais avec un dur effort je parvint à me libérer de tes douces lèvres. Je te regarde une dernière fois. Merlin que ça fait mal de se dire que je ne pourrait plus passer mes nuits et mes jours à tes côtés.

Regarder une dernière fois ton visage brise mes dernières forces, mes dernières barrières et j'éclate en sanglots.

Pourquoi Merlin?

Pourquoi faut-il que cela soit comme ça?

Pourquoi ai-je décidé de te quitter?

Ton bonheur?

Pourquoi n'ai tu pas heureux avec moi?

Je t'offrirais monts et merveille si tu le voudrais !

Pourquoi me repousse tu mon ange?

Pourquoi es-tu tombé dans les bras de cet homme?

Pourquoi je ne part pas?

Je suis à présent assis au sol, dos au mur, mes genoux ramenés contre ma poitrine et ma tête dans mes mains. Je sanglote bruyamment même si j'essais de rester silencieux je n'y arrive pas. Ma douleur est trop importante. Je n'ai pas su me retenir. Je dois retrouver les forces pour partir, te laisser. Mais je n'y arrive pas.

Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps je suis là à pleurer mais je suis maintenant mort de fatigue et je m'endors sur le côté; les larmes coulant toujours sur mes joues.

_**oOoOoOo**_

Des frissons me réveille alors que je sort de mon horrible rêve où je te revois toujours dans les bras de cet homme. Je me rend seulement compte que je suis au sol, les jambes ramenées contre mon buste pour avoir un maximum de chaleur.

La réalité me frappe quand je me souvient que normalement je devrais être loin de cet appartement à présent. Loin de toi. Il faut que je parte au plus vite. Avant que tu te réveil.

Mais alors que j'allais me lever, j'entends soudainement un sanglot provenir du lit, puis d'autres qui suivirent. Mon coeur sembla s'arrêter quand je compris que c'était toi qui pleurais. De joie? Peut être. Si tu as lu ma lettre tu as sûrement dû comprendre que tu allais enfin être libre. Rien qu'à l'idée que tu puisse penser ça, une larme solitaire coule sur ma joue.

Pourquoi suis-je aussi faible quand il s'agit de toi?

Est ce l'amour que je te porte qui me rend comme ça?

Pourquoi est-ce que je me lève pour te voir encore une fois?

Pourquoi est-tu replié sur toi même alors que tu pleure?

Pourquoi murmures-tu mon prénom entre deux sanglots ?

Je sais que je devrais partir. Je dois partir. Il ne faut pas que je m'approche de toi.

Je commence à m'éloigner.

La porte commence à se rapprocher alors que mon coeur lui recule pour retourner vers toi.

Mais alors que j'allais ouvrir la porte, une voix interrogatrice bien connu de mon coeur me parvint aux oreilles.

"- Draco ? " dis-tu .

Je sais que je ne devrais pas me retourner mais mon corps ne réagit qu'à ta voix.

Et je te vois. Tu as les yeux rougit et brillant, les joues rouges et tu tiens ma lettre en main.

"- Draco, pourquoi?" me demande tu d'une voix suppliante.

Je ferme les yeux comme pour essayer de résister à l'envie de te répondre mais les mots s'échappent de mes lèvres sans que je ne le controle.

"- Parce que je t'aime" dis-je dans un souffle.

Quand je rouvre les yeux, tu as la tête baissé et les larmes coulent sur la lettre. Puis tu relève la tête et d'une voix incertaine tu me demande:

"- Dois-je avoir encore mes ailes pour te garder près de moi ?"

Ma tête tourne alors que tu me pose cette question.

Tu veux me garder près de toi ?

"- Seulement si tu m'aime comme je t'aime." dis-je sans te regarder.

Je sents que tu te lève et quand je tourne la tête vers toi, tu te tiens devant moi, les lèvres pincées comme un enfant pris en faute.

"- Draco je ... je suis vraiment désolé pour ce que j'ai fait. Je ... après la fin de Voldemort je me suis sentis comme mort à l'intérieur de moi même et je ... "

Tu t'arrête alors qu'une autre larme longe ta joue.

"- J'avais peur que tu ne veuille plus de moi car j'avais tué un homme et pour oublier tout ça j'ai ... j'ai fait ce que j'ai fait. Je suis vraiment désolé. Je ne voulais pas que tu nous vois. Pardon Draco. ... Je comprendrais si tu voulais vraiment partir après ce que j'ai fais mais je voudrais que tu sache que même si j'ai couché avec cet homme, je t'aime plus que tout. J'avais tellement peur que tu ne me repousse que c'est moi qui l'a fait. Excuse moi. "

Après cette déclaration mon coeur s'emballe. Tu m'aime dont. Tu avais peur? Pourquoi mon ange ? Je t'aime et rien de ce que tu as fait ne feras changé mes sentiments pour toi.

Alors que j'étais perdu dans mes pensés je me rend compte que je ne t'ai pas répondu et tes yeux perdent soudainement une autre étincelle. Tu t'apprête à retourner vers le lit quand je t'attrape la main. Tu me regarde, suppliant, espérant.

"- Harry, tu as tuer un homme c'est vrai."

Je vois tes yeux s'attrister alors que je dis ces mots.

"- Mais beaucoup de monde l'a fait. Tout le monde n'est pas blanc comme neige après cette guerre. Beaucoup de personnes ont dû tuer pour permettre à leur famille de vivre. J'ai tué aussi Harry. Mon père est tombé sous ma baguette parce qu'il souhaitais te voir mort et beaucoup d'autres encore. Tu n'avais pas à avoir peur de me perdre simplement parce que tu as été obligé de tuer pour survivre et permettre au monde d'avoir des jours meilleurs. Tu as fais la chose la plus merveilleuse du monde en nous débarrassant de Voldemort, Harry. Même si tu as ... fais ce que tu as fait, je t'aime et maintenant je sais que jamais je ne pourrais te quitter."

Je te prend la lettre de ses mains et la jette dans la cheminée où le feu magique brûle toujours. La lettre se consume rapidement sous nos yeux. Quand il ne reste que des cendres du parchemin je me tourne vers toi. Tu me regarde également.

Devant tes yeux larmoyant, triste et douloureux, ma dernière volonté à vouloir partir s'envole en fumée comme cette lettre que je t'avais écrite. J'enserre ta tête de mes mains et approche mes lèvres des tiennes. Je les caresses doucement et toi tu les happes finalement, nous entraînant dans un long baiser empli d'amour, d'espoir et de soulagement.

Nous pouvons enfin nous aimer au grand jour, vivre heureux et j'apprendrais à oublier ton acte même si cela prendra du temps, je sais que seul ton amour pourra soigner cette blessure dans mon coeur.

_**Fin**_

**_Voici encore un nouvel OS! Rah ça faisait longtemps que je voulais le faire celui-ci! Depuis que j'ai entendu la chanson de Willy Denzey Cette Lettre, j'ai pas arrêté de penser à écrire un one-shot avec Harry et Draco. J'espère que vous avez aimer car moi je me suis régalé à l'écrire. Dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez s'il vous plait. _**

_**Gros bisoux à tous et à toutes**_

_**Vert emeraude**_


End file.
